


Mama

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Lost Child, Lost in the Woods, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mama told you not to wander off.
Kudos: 21





	Mama

The sun is setting. It's getting colder. You're still looking for the path.

Trees and snow. Snow and trees. You call for Mama. No answer.

_Thomas, don't forget your mittens._

For once, you didn't forget them. It's nice to have mittens when you're cold and lost.

_Stay close to me. Don't leave the path._

You should have listened to her. Now what?

_When you're lost, stop walking. Stay in one place._

Too late. You've been wandering in these woods for what feels like forever. You call for Mama again. The only answer is crunching snow. Behind you.

"Are you lost?"

A tall man. Long, dark hair. Red scarf.

_Don't talk to strangers._

You just stare at him. He watches you with sad, gray eyes. 

"I won't hurt you. A long time ago, I had two sons."

_If you can't find a police officer, ask a grown-up with kids for help._

"I need to find Mama. Can you help?"

He smiles, and offers you his left hand. You take it.

"Yes. Let's find your family."

You walk with him, and when your legs tire the man carries you. You must have fallen asleep. One moment the nice man is holding you and the next you're in Mama's arms.

"Mama, I missed you!"

Mama is thanking the man for finding you. She has tears on her cheeks and is smiling. 

"I missed you, too. You're lucky that Mac found you. If he hadn't, you'd be sleeping in the woods tonight!"

Oh. You're glad that you don't have to sleep in the woods. That might be scary.

"Thank you for helping me, Mac. You're really nice."

Mac smiles at you and tucks your unruly hair behind one ear. 

"You're very welcome, Thomas. Listen to your Mama from now on. She loves you."

Mama holds you tight and turns to put you in the car. You wave goodbye to Mac. His eyes are glistening. 

"Goodbye, Thomas."

**Author's Note:**

> Maglor is my favorite Tolkien character. When I think of him, the first word that comes to mind is Lonesome.


End file.
